Journey Into The Deep (Indiana Jones x Miss Eew) (NSFW)
by indianajonesgirl1970
Summary: Indiana Jones, famed explorer, must scale a mountain of flesh. Will he uncover the treasure hidden inside?


Indiana Jones x Miss Eew

Journey into the deep

What could this humongous structure be? Indiana Jones wondered as he stared at the looming mass of flesh before him.

He surveyed the area. Nothing but boxes of packet food.

He started to haul himself up the mass of flesh, one flap at a time.

As he overcame each flap, he realised his grip was loosening. The monstrousity he was scaling was in fact the succulent fats of the structure, each flap surfaced with a thin layer of oil. He used his finger to sample a small amount of the oil.

"Mmhmm, tastes better than vegetable oil," Jones sighed with satisfaction.

Turning back to the mountain of flesh, he saw a opening to his left, hidden under - to no surprise - fats.

What was hidden within? Treasure? Monsters? Whatever awaited him, he was certain it would lead to one thing - adventure.

Jones touched the sides of the opening. Soft to the touch, an angel.

He squeezed his way into the crack. Funnily enough, it wasn't as tight as he imagined it would be. There was, however, complete darkness.

He felt the walls squeeze against him slightly, then let go of him. In the bowels of darkness there came echoes of... pain? Or pleasure? Through the darkness, he scoured the area to no avail. He lit a torch, only to come upon a joint that split in three directions.

Where could the treasure possibly be?

Further echoes came from deep within.  
>His gut instinct told him to follow the path to the left, where the echoes were seemingly coming from. As he navigated through the tunnel, he felt the sides beginning to close in once more.<p>

"Argh... this was harder than I expected," Jones mumbled in frustration. Just as he said that, he tripped over a layer of meat and fell face first into a squirming mass of flesh. As he tilted his head up, a benovelent sight stood before him.

Candles made from fats shone brightly in the dim atmosphere, revealing a hole the size of Jones' eyes. The hole seemed to be drawing him closer, the pink flesh surrounding it hypnotizing him.

'Eurhshafga' Jones mumbled in vegetarian talk, slowingly approaching the hole. He began to feel much hotter than before. Sweating buckets, he saw his pants reveal a buldge.

He couldn't resist anymore.

Jones fumbled for the sides of his pants and pulled them down. His 8-inch manhood popped out from beneath the covers of his clothing. The hole was enticing him. Jones knelt down and started to rim the hole. With every lick of his tounge, he heard the creature make a bellow - a bellow of pleasure.

The hole was becoming looser.

Jones, sprawled out on the ground now, positioned himself carefully. As his dick slipped softly into the hole, he heard the creature moan and pant. Waves of sensation resounded through his nerves as he began to hump the ground beneath him. Each hump made the creature moan even louder, and Jones felt the orifice getting more wet with his pre-cum.

"Ahhhh..." Jones panted softly. The everlasting motion seemed to become surreal, and soon enough he started fraying wildly.

Almost like an animal.

He succumbed to this new-found madness, as he felt a sensation of... victory? He smirked in delight as he humped. Faster and faster he went, only to feel the treasure coming down into his hands.

It is now.

"Ahh... AHHHHHH!..." Jones shrieked in pleasure, as his work finally paid off. He felt the juice of labour flow through him as it ejaculated right out into the treasure that , now, rightfully belonged to him.

He could hear screams of delight echoing throught the depths. The floor beneath, the flesh, shoke wildly. And now, he found himself thrown off the ground, flying towards yet another flap... He could see the treasure fading slowly from his grasp, disappearing out of sight. He exited the flap into the daylight, eyes closed, bracing for the impact to follow.

When he regained consciousness, he found himself in yet another dark chamber. Relighting another torch, he saw what was before him. Shining in its reddish glory along with the thick jungle.

He found it.

The real treasure was here all along. He broke into a grin as he felt his manhood rising yet again...


End file.
